Just Don't See It
by theyseemetr0llin-theyhatin
Summary: Rick finally learns the ugly truth about why his family doesn't want him with Michonne.


The sun was shining, Rick's wedding ring was off, and _More Than a Feeling_ was playing somewhere in the background. Today was the day he was going to ask Michonne out, Rick had finally decided. It'd been going on for too long, somewhere under the surface, and Rick knew if he had to give her heart eyes one more time without actually giving her his heart he would die. ASZ was on the mend, as was Carl, and life was good. The next time Rick eyeballed that booty as she walked away he wanted to know he could touch it when she came back.

The time had come for Richonne.

He was nervous though. Would she want him? Would his advances be welcome? Would Team Family approve of Richonne or would they complain? Sometimes he got a strange feeling that his group didn't approve of him and Michonne being together, Rick just didn't know why. Between his doubts and his nerves, it was no surprise he brought the topic up with Daryl the moment Rick ran into him in the kitchen. Daryl was sitting at the table with flies buzzing around his head, searching for a home in the hair Daryl refused to wash.

"Morning," Rick greeted his friend, smiling despite the stench that followed Daryl everywhere. "Today is a good day."

"Why's that?" Daryl asked, not even bothering to swat the flies away anymore.

"Gonna ask out Michonne. The time has finally come. I'm healthy, happy, and ready to make a true commitment."

As soon as Rick finished the words he noticed his friend's lips turn down into a frown. There it was…that feeling creeping back into his bones, the feeling that people didn't approve of him and Michonne.

"That's weird," Daryl replied, confirming Rick's fears. "I always saw you two as brother and sister."

Rick almost spit out the coffee he'd made for himself. Brother and sister? How the hell was that possible? Rick had always considered Daryl as a brother and he certainly didn't get lost in Daryl's eyes for long periods of time, didn't stare at Daryl's beautiful shape, or open up to Daryl in a way that he did with no one else. Those were all things he did with Michonne. What the hell kind of relationship had Daryl had with Merle to think two siblings behaved the way he and Michonne did?

"Uh Daryl, did Merle ever touch you in a bad place?" Rick asked.

"What the hell?! No, why would you think that Rick?"

"I dunno. It's just…if you think me and Michonne are like brother and sister, I'm a little concerned about the relationship you had with your brother, that's all."

"Me and Merle were brothers. We drank together, chased a few women together, yelled at each other, roughed each other up, ya know. He was my big brudder."

Rick knew none of that described him and Michonne. They didn't chase tail together or drink together, or rough house. No, they shared private conversations instead, small moments that hinted at large feelings. Other than the first time they met they only touched each other with the gentlest of hands and Rick certainly didn't feel like Michonne's big brudder.

"Daryl, that literally makes no sense. You know how siblings behave and it's nothing like us."

Daryl just shrugged.

"I dunno Rick, I just don't see it. That's all."

Rick wanted to question it further but he didn't like the vibe he was getting from a man he'd considered a friend. If the only reason Daryl didn't want them together was because he thought they were like siblings, and they clearly weren't, what could really be the problem? Could Daryl possibly be…? Rick stopped the thought in its tracks. It was too horrible to even consider.

Next came Abraham.

Rick really wanted someone to celebrate with, someone to build his confidence before he took the plunge. He'd thought for sure Abe would be his man, Abe was always down for some good old fashioned dirty talk, or at least, a few dirty jokes.

"Mornin' Abe," Rick said with a large smile as they walked the street of ASZ together, taking note of things that needed repaired.

"You're awfully damn happy."

"Sure am," Rick agreed. "I think I'm gonna ask Michonne out tonight."

To Rick's dismay Abraham immediately stopped walking, his mouth gaping open, his eyes large in surprise.

"What the hell?" Abraham asked. "That came completely out of left field. Never seen it coming."

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah really! You two aren't even that close."

Rick scratched his head, more confused than ever. What did Abraham mean they weren't that close? Michonne lived with him, for fuck's sake. They were practically raising his children together. They'd been inching closer and closer as each day passed. Michonne had held his hand before heading into ASZ, he'd agreed to go to Washington for her, they were leading the group together. He'd told her the truth about sneaking guns much to Carol's dismay, they'd both stood by Carl's bedside when his eyeball had been shot straight tout of his head, while the rest of Team Family had waited from a distance. He was closer to her than anyone else.

"But Abe, we live together – "

"What about Maggie?" Abraham asked. "You and Maggie would be a great match."

"Sorry? Maggie? She's married to Glenn and – "

"Ah ha! I know. Tara. You and Tara would be cute."

"She's gay." Rick replied, wondering how long Abraham could list random women.

"Rosita?"

"I'm not even sure I've ever spoke a sentence to her."

"Beth?"

"She's dead."

"Oh okay. I've got it. What about Olivia?"

Rick was growing impatient and that same feeling he'd had with Daryl was back with a vengeance.

"Abraham, is there a reason you suggest I should ask all of these woman out instead of MIchonne? You say we aren't close and us getting together would be random and unexpected but I've barely spoken to these other women? So…. what gives?" Rick asked.

"I just don't see it, Rick."

"Right." Rick replied, starting to understand why no one wanted him and Michonne together and not liking it at all.

He tried Carol after that. Surely Carol wouldn't be as disgusting as the two men he'd talked to. Rick found her inside baking cookies, yet again. Rick was so tired of hearing about cookies and all the cookie jokes but he faked a smile anyway when she offered him one, he didn't dare say no to The Queen.

"Carol, can I ask you something?" Rick inquired, taking a bite of his 5,000th cookie that month.

"Absolutely."

"Well um, I was just wondering…what would you think if I were to ask out MIchonne? You think that'd be a good idea?"

"Dear God, no!" Carol snapped, actually yanking her cookie back from Rick.

The objections were getting old and this time Rick was actually afraid to hear what pitiful excuse would come out of Carol's mouth. Rick's whole body sagged as he braced himself for another ugly conversation.

"Michonne is a warrior, Rick. A god damn warrior!"

Rick actually face palmed but quickly recovered before The Queen could smite him.

"Okay but Michonne can still be tough and be with me, Carol. Believe it or not there's many different sides to her personality. She can love on the kids and kill walkers, it's amazing how that works."

"Nope, nope, nope!" Carol objected. "She's a Katana slinging, tough as nails, bestie. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But Carol, Michonne has had a child before…she wasn't always a 'warrior' anyway? Why do you seem so surprised that I'd want to see the softer sides to her?"

"I'm sorry Rick, I just don't see it. Michonne is a machine made for killing the dead."

Rick had had enough. These people were nasty and even if he was talking to The Queen, he was going to risk getting lit on fire to say something.

"Let me get this right. Because Michonne is good at killing stuff you think she shouldn't be with anyone? You 'just don't see it'?" Rick asked.

Carol simply nodded.

"Carol, do you consider yourself good at killing?"

"Obviously, Rick. I'm the best. I could kill you right now if I wanted to with my bare hands. Actually, I could kill you even if I had no hands," Carol proudly replied. "That's how good I am."

"But yet you ship yourself with Daryl? Everyone does. No one ever says you two shouldn't be together because you're a warrior? Why do you think that is?"

Carol huffed and puffed, coming up empty.

"I told you. I just don't see it," she finally replied, throwing her hands up in the air like she was helpless against her ugly thoughts.

"It's because you're racist."

When Rick said those words Carol's hands flew up like someone had shot her. Her mouth opened wide in shock, just as she clutched her heart, taking a few steps back.

"Rick Grimes, I'm offended. How dare you say I'm racist. I have a black friend."

"Maybe you should tell 'em you're a racist then."

"Now you listen here," Carol demanded, taking a few steps closer. "I am not a racist. I just don't see it, that's all. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Rick shrugged. "If maybe your reasoning made sense. But because Michonne is a warrior? When that same logic doesn't apply to other white warriors? Or how Daryl thinks we're more like brother and sister even though he knows him and Merle don't gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. And how Abraham says our getting together would come completely out of left field but then goes on to suggest I ask out Olivia, a woman I've never even spoken to."

"Oh here we go…now all white people are racist, right?" Carl asked, with an exaggerated sigh.

"They are when they think like you."

"Screw you Rick!" Carol shouted, but Rick was already walking away. "See if I ever let you have a cookie again!"

Rick stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.

"I don't want a damn cookie, Carol. I'm tired of hearing about your damn cookies. Everyone is tired your cookies. It's like beating a dead horse at this point. Maybe go share your cookies with Tobin, I hear he's single. Or no, better not, warriors can't find love."

And with that Rick left. He was going to find Michonne, ask her out, and if people didn't like it they could leave. Or better yet, he would force them all to leave. According to Carol, he was good at that anyway. And if they claimed they weren't racists and were actually good people Rick would say he was sorry, he _just didn't see it_.


End file.
